Malfoy Family Bonds
by PotterPress57
Summary: Despite being known for their reputation as destructive Death Eaters there's a lot more to the Malfoy Family than shown. This story mainly focuses on Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

Astoria Malfoy. Do you really expect me to... started Draco. Astoria was sitting in her favorite chair a scowl plastered on her face. He stopped and saw the red. Astoria don't you want something else? he pleaded. No. she said stubbornly. I don't even own a car! whined Draco. Stop being such a coward and just get me the burger. growled Astoria. Stupid hormones. muttered Draco. I heard that Malfoy! his pregnant wife said from the other room. He could hear the anger in her voice and remembering the broken vase hurried outside. Where even is that bloody place? he grumbled walking into muggle London. He was aware of the many stares he was receiving and kept reminding himself of Astoria to keep sane. Luckily he stumbled upon a Burger King and went inside. When he finally got through the line and to the counter he had no idea what to do. What do you want today sir? asked the man behind the counter. A burger. he said cursing himself for being afraid of sounding utterly stupid. The man laughed. What kind of burger? he said chuckling. What do you mean I just want a burger! sad Draco his temper rising steadily. We have many different toppings what do you want? said the man making his voice slow as if Draco was stupid. He wants a cheeseburger with lettuce and pickles. said a familiar voice behind him. Yes that. grumbled Draco. The man handed over his food and proceeded to the next customer with a clearly audible sigh. Daphne Greengrass. drawled Draco. Draco said Daphne. How did you... Know what she wanted? finished Daphne. My sister always had a craving for burgers. You were going to tell me first right? said Daphne her eyes flashing. Yes. muttered Draco. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? she said. Always straight to the point. smirked Draco. Well? she persisted. No, she's only a month along. he answered. You should get back to her. she said pushing him towards the door. She said you would take a while but you'd better have a good excuse. You talked to her? said Draco astonished. Of course, who do you think sent me to help? We both know that you know nothing about Muggles. she smirked. And you do? countered Draco. Well, lets say when the manor got boring Astoria was quite the adventurer. said Daphne flushing slightly. Alright Greengrass. See you later unfortunately. said Draco before turning and vanishing. He always had quite the sneer. muttered Daphne before apparating herself. When Draco appeared at Malfoy Manor Astoria came out to greet him. Where were you?! she yelled. You took two hours! Despite being petite and pregnant she dragged Draco by his ear inside and made him give her the food. You shouldn't have been outside Astoria... started Draco. Don't be so protective. she grumbled biting into the burger. A wave of pleasure rolled over her face. Thanks sweetheart. she said her attitude changing. Hormones. muttered Draco though smiling in spite of himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Banisters

The Greengrass family was a rich and well-bred pureblood family. Gregoria Greengrass and her husband Mathonius were strong supporters of Voldemort and pureblood mania. They had two daughters, Daphne (the eldest by one year) and Astoria. Astoria was adventurous and compassionate. Daphne was quiet and reserved. The two girls were inseparable, having no other playmates in the big manor.

Daphne! No one will see us! pleaded Astoria. I'm not going to act crazy, what if one of the servants catches us? replied Daphne. Daph, you know that no one could catch us. I'm a very fast runner and you can talk your way out of anything. coaxed Astoria. Oh fine. groaned Daphne as her younger sister pulled her towards the great hall. Now the Greegrasses had a large entrance hall and a big staircase that showed how rich they were (Astoria always scoffed at that). Catch me? said Daphne with a tremble of fear in her voice. Coward. replied Astoria and slid down giggling. Come on Daph! she yelled from the bottom. Daphne slid down as well and remembered how fun it was. They ran up and slid down again and again. Alright lets make things interesting. said Astoria a mischievous look in her eye. Oh no. said Daphne. Astoria took her shoes off and stood on the banister. They didn't notice the great doors opening. She started to slide and landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, right in front of her parents and the Malfoys. Then she realized and stood up. Daphne quickly joined her. Their father glared at them fiercely. We are so going to pay. muttered Astoria. It's all your fault. Daphne hissed back. Girls these are the Malfoys. Astoria, meet Draco. drawled her father. Charmed. said Draco with a forced smile. Astoria scowled at the carpet. Daphne nudged her. Say something. she muttered. Draco. said Astoria coldly. She looked up and caught his smirk. Creep. she muttered. Unfortunately her father caught that. Astoria, control your tongue. he hissed at her. Would you control your tongue if you had to marry some pyscho you've never met before. spat Astoria. Astoria! gasped her mother. I've had enough of this. snarled her father. Actually sir it's quite interesting to see my future wife lose herself, her complexion looks quite good all red like that. sneered Draco. Astoria slapped him across the face. Your complexion doesn't look quite that bad anymore. she retorted before running off down the hall. Narcissa took her son into her arms and examined him carefully. Get off mum. said Draco quietly, aware of the smirk he was receiving from Daphne. Can I show you to your rooms Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? said Mrs. Greengrass smoothly. Daphne made to run after her sister but her father clamped her to his side in what appeared to be a affectionate manner. I'll deal with you later. he snarled under his breath before releasing her. Astoria meanwhile was in the garden ranting. It's not fair. she grumbled. And that Malfoy boy. she sneered. He can't control himself. Future wife indeed. She started to pace. He thinks he's so smart with his hair slicked down like that. He looks like a salamander. she said fiercely. Do I really? said Draco walking up to her. Finally got away from mummy did we? said Astoria glaring at him. He looked surprised. Oh please like I didn't see that? she scoffed. Quite the temper. Are you stubborn too? said Draco. To a fault. answered Astoria glaring at him. Little lion will be hard to tame. he smirked. Please like you can tame me, Malfoy. She gave him an equal smirk. Come now you're 15, I'm 16, we're old enough to be civilized. he said stepping closer. Get away from me. said Astoria with clenched teeth. Your not moving. he replied. She stepped away from him. Better? Not really. he said smiling and taking her hand. She tried to pull it away but he only held on tighter. Lion likes to fight. he said quietly. Then he pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart she spit on the ground and wiped her mouth. You bloody Malfoy! she cursed spitting even more. Please like you didn't enjoy that. scoffed Malfoy. I didn't enjoy it at all! said Astoria angrily before stalking off. He grinned. She's one heck of a girl. he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Butterflies

Scorpius was chasing a butterfly in the garden of Malfoy Manor while his mother watched amusedly. He caught it in his hands and peeked at it through his closed fingers. He was raising it to his mouth when Astoria drew him onto her lap tickling him until he let the butterfly go. Eat fly fly? said the 3 year old innocently. No sweetie. said Astoria tickling him again. Draco came out, still in Ministry robes. Hard day? said Astoria without looking at him. Are you a Legilimens? sighed Draco sitting on the grass next to his wife and son. No just very good at reading people. she said innocently smirking all the same. He laughed. What have you been doing all day? he asked. Well it was pretty uneventful except for the fact that Scorpius just tried to eat a butterfly. she laughed. He smiled at his young son. Fly fly good? asked Scorpius looking expectantly at Draco. No Scorp. he replied. He's as inquisitive as you. said Draco looking accusingly at Astoria. No, he definitely gets that from your side of the family. They are so loud and ask so many questions. she joked. How do you manage to amaze me every day? asked Draco kissing her. It's a gift. said Astoria smiling. Scorpius get kiss too? asked the toddler pleadingly. Draco took him from Astoria's lap and tickled him mercilessly before giving him a tender kiss. Even you have your soft side. smirked Astoria with a touch of her former teasing. Draco scowled at her. I have a reputation you know. he returned. Not with me. she replied and he kissed her again.


End file.
